1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a resilient tension exercise apparatus for exercising the limbs of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,452; U.S. Pat. No. 5184,991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,426; U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,013; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,736.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a resilient tension exercise apparatus for exercising the limbs of an individual which includes a frame assembly having a seat assembly adjustably positioned relative thereto, and a plurality of resilient exercise assemblies coupled to the frame assembly and operable to be tensioned by a user to exercise the arms and legs thereof, wherein the exercise assemblies each include a pair of elongated springs or elastomeric elements coupled to the frame and terminating in a pair of grips.
In these respects, the resilient tension exercise apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of exercising the limbs of an individual.